Wicked Wiccan
by animefan4life12
Summary: Kyoji is awaiting the arrival of a very special 'guest.' GuiltNa and Vincent know nothing of this person, just of their high importance it seems. What a nice surprise they'll get when they open that welcoming door. But...what's with those eyes?


**A/N:**

Well, well, well...look who's FINALLY got back into fan fics. I haven't typed up any of these since November of last year. I guess that's probably because I had a virus in my computer for over a month, by then got caught up in stupid holidays and school, and straight up back into art. To top it all off, **another** virus two months after getting rid of the first one...yeah, but at least I took that time to improve my writing and drawing skills.

So...I will begin my new fan fics with Vampire Doll. I saw it as a surprisingly funny book that even got my mom to laugh. ((That's impressive)) I've had the idea of combining one of my favorite characters with this story ever since the first book. She kinda fits in perfectly, and brings a lot of fun and hell to the story. I hope you can enjoy this as much as I do readers, so please comment.

Title: Wicked Wiccan

Rating: T

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! Belongs to Erika Kari. I only own the added characters and swords the girl uses.

WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT **ANY** of the fighting scenes in this story. They really CAN harm you if you try and are not a professional. Weapons must be handled with care and not by stupid people who think they can handle them. Also, I am somewhat psychotic so it's only natural that I can write these kinds of things. Plus I love horror movies and think the ones that scare the crap out of other people are not scary. That's why many are a little afraid of me especially when I'm angry. Therefore, do not attempt any horrifying images that may be included here. ((I'm not sure what I'd put in yet, but I'll warn you.)) This is still foremost, a comedy, and I intend to try and keep it that way so, enjoy!

* * *

Kyoji sat in front of a window in his extravagantly large mansion, watching the rain fall. Guilt-Na was trying to calm a crying Vincent down, seeing how the bat's upside down teru-teru-bozu were not helping the weather change one bit.

"My guest will be arriving soon." Kyoji said out of nowhere, still looking out the window. Guilt-Na and Vincent turned to him.

"Who's coming soon?" Guilt-Na asked, taking notice to the statement.

Kyoji turned excitedly to Guilt-Na and Vincent. "My guest is coming soon? How did you know?"

"You just said a guest was coming soon!" He shouted in frustration.

Vincent tried to calm his master down. "Master Kyoji, may I ask, who is this 'guest' that is coming?"

"A highly important person. Yes, this person is gifted with abilities beyond your imagination; has more wisdom and knowledge than any of us could possibly have. This person is skilled beyond all years! This person is admirable to all and is never looked down upon! This person really and truly is!...kind of old actually." Kyoji explained.

"This must truly be a person of great strength and nobility." Vincent whispered.

"Yes, but that last comment makes you think twice about this 'guest.'" Guilt-Na replied.

"No, I'm talking about the 'guests' grandfather." Kyoji said nonchalantly this time.

"Then what was the point of treating this person like a God?" Guilt-Na fumed.

"Hi!" Came a cheerful greeting from behind them. They turned to see Tonae standing in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome home Miss Tonae. How was school?" Vincent asked.

"It was fun. Just a little wet on the way home." She replied.

"I want this place spotless. Completely clean with not a single speck of dust!" Kyoji suddenly said, shouting it to startle them.

"I've been cleaning all day! This house is perfectly spotless!" Guilt-Na replied, anger rising.

Kyoji pushed past them. "Clean it again for the guest, I have to go find something."

"But-" Before Guilt-Na could protest, he was already out the door.

"Tonae, do you know anything about the 'guest?'" Vincent asked, turning to her.

Tonae shook her head innocently. "Nope, just that it's a guest."

Guilt-Na sighed and hung his head down. "Whole day of cleaning, and now I have to do it all over again." He walked down the stairs as if he was just given the death sentence.

Once down stairs, Guilt-Na was scrubbing the floors, Vincent was washing the windows, and Tonae was seated on the couch, doing her homework for the day.

Vincent stopped for a moment and looked out the window, seeing a car pull up and a figure come out. "I think the 'guest' is here."

Guilt-Na stopped scrubbing the floor and stood up, brushing the dirt off his dress and taking the apron off. Tonae closed her book and stood up; happily smiling and clapping saying "Yay! The guest is here!"

_'Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The door bell rang as Guilt-Na and Vincent headed to the door.

"I believe we should treat this person with great respect. He seems to be of great importance to Master Kyoji." Vincent said.

"Uh-huh." Guilt-Na agreed, reaching for the door handle and opening it.

"Welcome Sir, to our wonderful--huh?" They said in unison and then stopped in shock.

Standing in the doorway was a young girl. She was definitely a teenager, pretty close to Tonae's age probably, and was definitely not the type of 'guest' they were expecting. She wore a black jacket that went down to about her knees; closed with two rows of silver buttons, a red sash-like scarf around her neck, black gloves, long black pants, and matching black boots. She had night black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and what stood out the most was the fact that she had a black laced blindfold-type cloth concealing her eyes. She had a solemn expression on her face, and held a black bag in her hand.

"Is this the Yotobari residence?" She asked, looking directly at them.

"O-Oh, y-yes." Guilt-Na stuttered. "We just uh, we thought um--"

"Please come inside noble guest!" Vincent said, bowing his head slightly to her.

"Thank you." She replied, walking between them and straight inside.

Guilt-Na whispered to Vincent. "I have to say, I was not expecting this." Vincent whispered back. "It's odd, but I think she might be blind."

Guilt-Na looked at Vincent ((sweat drop)) "She does have a blindfold."

Tonae walked up to her and smiled warmly. "Hi! My name's Tonae. You must be the guest!"

The girl set the bag down on the floor and didn't make a sound.

"Ah! My special guest has arrived." Kyoji said while walking down the stairs with his hands behind his back.

The girl turned her head to the stairs. "You must be Master Kyoji Yotobari." She bowed slightly to him. "Am I correct?"

"Yes you are." Kyoji said, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Please, take your coat off and relax."

She pulled the red scarf off and placed it on top of her bag, then began unbuttoning her jacket.

Kyoji smiled. "Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy your stay HERE!" At that moment he took his right arm from behind his back and threw a tennis ball directly at her.

Vincent stared in shock and surprise and Guilt-Na screamed. "Kyoji! What the hell is wrong with--"

All attention turned to the guest as she pulled her jacket off, revealing a black sheath strapped to her side that had been under her coat. She grabbed the black handle with a red ribbon tied to it, and unsheathed the long bladed sword. She quickly lashed it forward, cutting the tennis ball. It landed on the floor in two pieces; cut perfectly in half.

"Very good, your reflexes are quick and your aim is precise." Kyoji complimented, looking down at the perfectly cut tennis ball. He averted his gaze back to her and brought his left hand out in front of him, a long-bladed samurai sword in his grasp. He swung the sword at her and she jumped back, bringing hers in front to block. He tried to make quick blows at her as she kept taking steps back; continuing to block.

Guilt-Na and Vincent moved to the doorway of another room, bringing Tonae with them to get out of the fight.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Guilt-Na yelled, watching Kyoji fight and the guest block.

"I did not know Master Kyoji knew how to fight with a _sword."_ Vincent replied, holding Tonae back from going into the room.

"I thought Kyoji was far too _cowardly_ to get into a fight, let alone start one." Guilt-Na said while watching them continue.

Kyoji pulled his sword back and struck it forward, aiming at her face. She moved slightly to the left and put her sword up; having his collide and scrape along the side of hers. She waited until her blade met the _**habaki**_ of his and then switched to her left hand holding the blade while her body bent backward. She bent her right arm and used her elbow to strike him in his back, causing him to fall forward. The moment her blade caught the _**tsuba **_of his sword she put her foot in front of his ankle and turned her body; causing him to turn as he fell and land on his back. He let go of the sword, now caught on her blade, and she grabbed the handle of it; spinning both of them and regaining her balance. She placed her foot on his chest as he laid in a daze on the floor; aiming the tip of both blades at his neck.

Kyoji winced slightly and opened his eyes to look up at her. He smirked and chuckled slightly. "You definitely are _his _grandchild."

The guest pulled both swords back and put hers back in it's sheath. She took a step back and held her hand out to help him up. He gladly accepted and grasped her hand. When he was standing he bent his back backwards slightly, causing a slight cracking sound.

"You're highly skilled and strong. Just as I expected." He bowed slightly to her, holding his hand over his chest. "I am honored to have the grand daughter of such a great Master to be staying in the hospitality of my home. You're even more beautiful than I had expected."

Guilt-Na whispered to Vincent. "Does she know of his odd obsession with 'pretty' young girls?"

"Your sword, Master Kyoji." She brought his _**katana **_up; holding it sideways so the blade was between them. "Very interesting. It appears to be a _**daito**_. The handle seems to be made of fine material, and quite old if I may add." She looked directly at the blade and ran her finger over it. "The marks on the blade are decorations of _**Kanji **_as well as engravings of _**horimono**_. This katana is intricately designed; truly a talented individuals work of art...more for show, not fighting." She looked up at him.

Kyoji gripped the sword's handle and took it away from her. He shrugged. "I'm not very good with weapons. I had nothing else to test you with than this old thing."

"15th century." She corrected. "Whatever." He replied, shaking a hand as if not caring. "But very perceptive. I'm impressed you are so knowledgeable of swords, and at such a young age. It takes men many years to usually know that much even."

"My grandfather taught me well." She replied. "I am a fast learner."

"Wonderful!" Kyoji clapped his hands together. "Your further training will begin tomorrow."

"Training?" Guilt-Na said aloud, getting their attention.

Kyoji walked over to them and put his hands on Tonae's shoulders. "This is my younger sister, Tonae."

"Hi!" Tonae said, waving her hand at the guest and smiling.

She bowed slightly. "My name is Kaley. It's a pleasure to meet you." It became silent for a few moments. "Um...may I ask, your names as well?" Kaley asked, directing her gaze at Guilt-Na and Vincent.

"What polite manners you have." Kyoji complimented her. "They're of no real importance though. Just the maid and butler, Vincent and Guilt-Na."

"OF NO IMPORTANCE?" Guilt-Na fumed, definitely pissed off at Kyoji's remark. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

Kyoji turned to Guilt-Na. "I'm sorry, did you say something? Ah, I know, how about you both go and get our guests' bags from the car for her?"

Kaley put her hand up. "No, that's alright. I have two hands and I'm capable of walking. I don't want to be a burden with it raining outside." With that said she walked past them and out the door to the car waiting patiently in the driveway.

Vincent and Guilt-Na looked out the door as she walked to the car. "She's...interesting." Guilt-Na said. Not sure on how to word it.

"I was told she's not used to making friends too easily. She's also very independent, and polite when she needs to be." Kyoji explained as he too watched her take her belongings from the car.

Kaley returned from the car, carrying 2 bags draped on each shoulder, a fairly big backpack on her back, and two large suitcases on wheels with an extra smaller suitcase in each hand.

"I see...you've come with everything you'll need?" Kyoji asked as soon as she got back into the house. She set suitcases and bags down and looked up at him. "This is all the normal stuff. Most of the things I care _most _about, my grandfather wouldn't send me with. He told me he would go through his library and pick out the important books I should need, and if I'm a 'good' girl, he'll also send over my most precious items for me."

"Ah, I see." Kyoji said, confused on 'most precious' items. "Very well then, I'll show you to your new room so you can get settled in." Kaley managed to pick all of her bags up at once and followed him up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want some assistance on all that luggage?" Kyoji asked on the way up.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. When they reached the top and walked down the hallway he opened a door to a room and showed her in.

"Here you go. One of the finest rooms in the house. I'll have Guilt-Na prepare the bed for you." He explained.

"That won't be necessary. I literally brought everything I'll need." She replied, setting everything down and sliding the backpack off.

"You've got an entire bed set in those bags?"

"No, I still have one more trip to the car." Kaley walked out the door, into the hallway, down the stairs and then back out the door.

Kyoji looked down from the stair case as she went back out. Guilt-Na looked up at him. "Just _how _long is she staying?"

Kyoji shrugged. "I don't know. A week, a month, maybe a year or more. I really can't say."

She came back in with pretty much the same amount of luggage and headed back up the stairs. The car drove off from the driveway and down the street.

"So that's it now?" Kyoji asked as she walked past him down the hallway. "Yes." She replied. "In that case, I guess you can take the rest of the day to unpack and rest. You'll get the grand tour in the morning."

With that said, she walked into the room, set the last of the bags down and closed the door to the room. Kyoji walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. "She really is prepared."

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter complete. I know it's weird. But that's just me. If you are kinda confused, don't worry about it. Majority of it should be cleared up in the next chapter. Not sure if all of it will be though. So kind of like what they do in the book, I'll do here; give you a short summary of the next chapter. 

**Next Time On ****Wicked Wiccan**:

The young girl by the simple name of Kaley. Just who and what is she? Kyoji explains of just who and what she is. And what exactly is the 'training' or tutelage that Kyoji must give her? As Guilt-Na puts it, 'What exactly CAN Kyoji teach this young girl?' It turns out, her grandfather really is all he's out to be...One that is loved by all but feared by demons. But, what's with the blind fold? It may be made of lacey material, but it does keep her eyes hidden from others. Is she really blind?, or was she just lucky to have sliced that tennis ball clear in half, and get Kyoji's ass handed to him? All this and more on the next chapter of Wicked Wiccan! Oh, and just what _is _a wiccan?

**Dictionary-** For terms you may not know:

_**Habaki- **__A piece of metal that encircles the base of the blade of a Japanese weapon. It locks the tsuba or, "guard," in place, and maintains the weapon in its saya or, "scabbard."_

_**Tsuba- **__Usually a round or squarish guard at the end of the grip of a bladed Japanese weapon like the katana, or "sword." _

_**Katana- **__A type of Japanese backsword or longsword. The Katana is a curved, single-edged sword traditionally used by the samurai._

_**Daito- **__A Japanese long sword. A daito sword is longer than 2 shaku which is approximately equal to 1 foot. (2 shaku would be 24 inches.) _

_**Kanji- **__Chinese characters used in the modern Japanese logographic writing system._

_**Horimono- **__Engravings depicting gods, dragons or other beings of the sort. (In the case of a sword)_


End file.
